Wormhole Gateway
by AvenaCookie
Summary: After 'Playtime'. The seaQuest comes back but a few years back. 2008. Torchwood goes off to investigate and finds themselves face to face with the seaQuest. But they are not alone. Something has followed them. Crossover-A/U
1. Chapter 1

Note: Woa.. This is going to be so **AU** and involving crossover with Torchwood!

_seaQuest information_:Season 2 crew with additional Dr. Westphalen instead of Dr. Smith. (I love both! Just that Westphalen/Bridger is just too awesome!)

_Torchwood information_ : season 2 after Owen died and resurrection. Way before Gray epic episode ( Exit Wounds) but after Out of Time. For those not understanding what Torchwood is, I will try my bestest to explain!.

I know its been ages but I think I am in the right place to start writing again. Read my profile about my JOXER screen name! That so used to be my screen name! I got others like a hidden author but those are secrets.. Shh..

Summary: After 'Playtime'. The seaQuest comes back but a few years back. 2008. Torchwood goes off to investigate and finds themselves face to face with the seaQuest. But they are not alone. Something has followed them. Crossover-A/U

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Wormhole Gateway**

**.**

**.**

Captain Nathan Bridger stood near his captain chair observing his crew working on their stations. Some where busy typing on the keyboards and some look lost in thought. How could they all understand they just went to the future in 225 years and saw that the end of world and there was nothing. Everyone had destroyed themselves. Being dependant on machines. Letting computers decide and do the work. Then the outbreak. And only two kids survived the whole thing. Playing games nonetheless. The outlook of the future was now stained with that memory. What future are they protecting now?

He knew his crew. Just a couple of hours ago they all were smiling and laughing at Tony Piccolo's 1960 video of girls in cages. Now their faces looked so concentrated in their work. No small talk between them. Nothing. Just on the task in hand. Masking their feelings with the task ahead of them. All wondering if what just happened was real and if it was, then the future is just one big nothingness. Commander Jonathan Ford had asked for what he said time to recollect his thoughts. The usually composed Commander. Bridger sighed.

Bridger couldn't blame anyone for feeling the way they all felt. He too had the same thoughts. How could that be the future?. He did not fully understood the theory of time. But he knew enough about the Mobius Strip theory and the paradox it could create. He knew they had to close it and insure their future. He felt that what they did would seal their future and that the loop had closed. There was some hope that maybe they did change it but the mood on the bridge was not a happy one. Even if they were back in their own time.

Lieutenant Lonnie Henderson was at the helm controls when she felt something off on the controls. She had a firm grip at the controls while they traveled at cruising speed. She had forgotten the near miss she had when she pushed Lieutenant James Brody out of the way and focused all her energy right now at her work. She tried to brush off the feeling at the helm but she turned to see the Captain looking at her direction. Had he felt the same thing? "Sir… Did you feel that?"

"I felt it too. Ortiz, do a WSKR scan around us. O'Neill, what is the status of our location?"

"Yes sir." Both officers replied.

Captain Bridger placed his hand on the station in front of him and closed his eyes. "What's wrong.. Tell me what's wrong." Bridger said to himself and felt that same ripple under his hand. It was brief but he knew every inch of his own ship to know that something was not right. Bridger's PAL unit went off.

"Captain? There is something wrong. All my computer networks are running on PL formats." Lucas Wolenczak voice came through the small speaker.

"PL? Speak so I could understand.. " Bridger could sense Lucas rolling his eyes at the comment.

"Pre Lucas. I mean, I think I need a dial tone to connect and well modems haven't been used for years and…"Lucas started to go on about networks.

"Come down to the bridge. Show me what you mean." Frustrated, Captain Bridger wiped his mouth with his palm of his hand.

"Sir the WSKRS are picking up some movement. It is stealth but the readings are old that the WSKRS picked it up. We spot it but did not alert the vessel or brought attention to it. I believe they know where are there but.. this is strange Captain." Sensor Chief Miguel Ortiz

"What do you mean strange?" Bridger walked to Ortiz station and saw the graph on his screen. Something was there in the water with them.

"The vessel is just waiting there. I can't get a reading... " Ortiz typed more at his station. What the hell was wrong with his WSKRS.

"Sir, communications are working but it can't connect to something that is not there." Lieutenant Tim O'Neill reported and tapped on his comm unit in his ear. He shook his head and threw his headpiece down. "The comms are saying that the frequency can not be found."

"Maybe there is something wrong with the comms?"

"That's just it. Nothing is wrong. I did a few scans and everything is working correctly. It is like it just doesn't exists! " O'Neill was now frustrated.

"What about the Army? NASA? There should be the underground trading… " At each comment O'Neill kept shaking his head no. " A damn pizza take out?" Bridger took a deep breathe in and could feel his head growing some new gray hairs on it.

"Nothing. Something is wrong." O'Neill answered.

"Oh there is nothing wrong with us at all. We are back here on Earth and here back in the same coordinates but the year is different. "Lucas spoke up as he entered the bridge.

"Wait a second. You mean we went through time again? What year is it?" Bridger said.

"Year is 2008." Lucas rested his arm on the Captain's chair. Bridger looked at Lucas and Lucas quickly stood up away from the chair.

"2008? I thought we sealed the time line and returned back to our time." Ortiz swung his chair around and face the center of the bridge where Lucas was speaking.

"Time is not as stable as we thought." Bridger shook his head.

"Sir, that submarine under us is hailing us." O'Neil placed his comm unit back on his ear when his station started to flash a light of the incoming transmission."

"On screen… wait.. " Bridger ordered but stopped. He lifted his hands and knew that the submarine could not have the technology for on screen communication. "On speakers."

"Sir… they are compatible with on screen technology." O'Neil reported.

"Put them on."

"Hello Captain Bridger. Letting the boy genius drive the sub in reverse I see?" Bridger saw a man in a RAF coat, grinning and raising one eyebrow. His voice was American but was it really 2008? His appearance was more 1940's era.

"Hey!" Lucas yelled

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Bridger waved at Lucas to be silent. He stood at the center of the bridge and tried to place the man in front of him on screen.

"Nope." The man said and grinned again. He crossed his arms and tried to look around the crewmembers around the bridge. "Not a bad looking crew. Should of joined the Navy but the sea water really dries up my skin."

"Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness… Torchwood."

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC!<strong>

.

YAY! Two captains at the same time! Thanks for reading and don't forget that small little button that says review... it loves it when it gets attention just like I do!

Also I am planning on finishing my other fics too! I have not forgotten them at all! I promise! Just that this idea wouldn't stay quiet in my head! How I missed writting for this category. *hugs for everyone!*


	2. Chapter 2

Oh I am soooo sorry for the long delay! I know its been too long but I was doing some research and life got in the way a lot but I do hope I covered all this well! Thank you for all the reviews and alerts and everything!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Captain Jack Harkness was looking through some reports when he heard the alarm go off. It wasn't the cog door or the intruder alarm. This was something big. He took a sip of his coffee before slipping on his braces and rushed out of his office. He ran up the few steps towards Toshiko Sato's work station. Toshiko was on top of it and was typing really fast on her computer. She pushed her glasses up and started to zero in on the location of whatever made the rift alarm go off. It has been a slow week. The rift was quiet as much wormhole gateway for anything and everything.

"I know that sound. Talk to me Toshiko. What do we have." Excitement was heard in Jack's voice. It was such a boring week. Well when Ianto wasn't around. He grinned at the memory.

"Jack… the rift. It opened underwater. Its something big.." Tosh reported and watched the Captain grin wider.

"Uh. I can handle big." Jack saw the screen where Tosh was pointing at. "Woa, that's big… How big is that?"

"A submarine type of vessel. It is not metal. Sort of… its living. Like squid shape living submarine." Tosh outlined the shape and ran it quickly through the system of all armed forces. "No match. But the material is American." Tosh pointed to the USA logo on one of the engines.

"Bloody Americans have to stamp everything." Doctor Owen Harper commented as he too wanted to see the vessel. His hands were covered in blood for another alien autopsy he was performing down at his lair.

"That's not USA. That's UEO" Jack eyes widen.

_I__ts true. Everything that was said to him. True!_

"Guess we are going to round us up a submarine!" Jack rushed back to his office and grabbed his coat.

"And how we going to do that?" Gwen yelled as Jack returned strapping on his Webley into his belt.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled and grinned. Ianto.

_Ianto was the only other person he trusted. He knew.. He knew everything._

"She's ready sir." Ianto came into view and stood straight. He adjusted his suit jacket and tie before turning around towards a lower level exit. "Should I drive it this time?"

"What does he mean?" Gwen questioned as something unsaid was said between the two men.

"Come on, I will show you. Tosh, I need you here to help us with the navigation and any barriers we need to cross.. Owen.. I need you here with her.. Gwen , Ianto.. Lets go"

"And why do I have to bloody stay here?" Owen rolled his eyes. Ever since he died and came back to life as a bad death becomes her movie sequel he was stuck indoors. Gwen grabbed her leather black coat and waited with Ianto for Jack.

"Dead man don't float." Jack grinned and headed towards the lower levels of the Torchwood Hub headquarters. The underground facility had access to the river that headed to the ocean. Jack opened the hatch door and stepped into the launch bay. There on the surface of the water was a metal submarine that looked too much like the alien space ship Will Smith piloted in the movie Independence Day.

"What in the world.. " Gwen pointed to the submarine infrot of her.

"Well you did ask about the draft that came in through the lower levels." Ianto commented. Gwen turned to him and widen her eyes more.

"You said it was Myfanwy passing gas." Gwen remembered his explanation. Their pet pteranodon that came through the rift was in most of their excuses. Why there was clothes on the floor. Myfanwy. Why is their work chairs sticky? Myfanwy. Jack and Ianto smiled at each other .

"Welcome to the Shark. Isn't she a beauty?"

"Excuse me sir but I restored the bridge. Welcome to the Falcon." Ianto smiled and opened the hatch door to the Falcon.

"Does sound better then the Shark." Gwen stepped inside and looked around. "Bigger on the inside."

"Good place to play Hide and Seek. Right Ianto?" Jack followed and locked the door behind him. Ianto went to the controls and switched them on.

"Eh.. We should be going. Tosh, can you hear us?" Ianto flipped the switches and her image was shown on the ships monitor.

"Loud and clear Ianto. Hi" Tosh waved and adjusted her headset.

"Have a seat Gwen. Strap on because Captain Harkness has a heavy foot." Ianto took the seat on the right where the controls for the comm unit and scanners were at. The weapons and helm control was set up where Jack took a seat. Gwen sat at a small station of control switches and lights.

"What do you want me to do?" Gwen asked, wanting to help as she saw Ianto and Jack turn switches on and off.

"Hang on." Jack grinned and proceded to undock. "Falcon is wet."

"Sir." Ianto warned.

"What?" Jack grinned again and started to dive. The engines traveled the Falcon fast towards the large submarine below. The monitors around them now outlined the submarine readings and noticed it was trying to call out.

"Wow. That is huge. Do you think it wants to harm us?" Gwen asked. Jack shook his head and started to type on the console in front of him.

"No. The seaQuest is a research vessel and… "Jack stopped talking. Spoilers. He had to stop.

"You know this submarine? So its from your future?"

"No and.. No. Just trust me."

"It knows we are here." Ianto pointed it out on his screen.

"Well then, let them know we are here!" Jack ordered a comm. link. Jack stood up from his chair and faced the comm. unit camera. The monitor showed man with grey hair standing at attention looking back at him.

_It was all true…_

"Hello Captain Bridger. Letting the boy genius drive the sub in reverse I see?" Jack smiled as he put his hands behind him and tilted his head to the side. He heard a Hey in the back ground and knew that the kid was somewhere on the bridge listening.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Bridger asked while he studied the man in front of him.

"Nope." Jack grinned again. He crossed his arms and tried to look around the crewmembers around the bridge. "Not a bad looking crew. Should of joined the Navy but the sea water really dries up my skin."

"Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness… Torchwood."

"Torchwood?" Captain Bridger looked at Lucas who started to do a search with as much saved information in the seaQuest data banks.

"Tosh.. " Jack spoke into his headpiece and smiled back at the Captain on the monitor.

"Tosh?" Bridger was confused now. What did that mean? Just when he was going to question the Captain of Torchwood what Tosh meant he heard Lucas say no over and over again.

"Someone is shutting me off. Locking me… Damn he's good. Don't worry sir, I will get the data unlocked and…"

"Don't bother kid. Tosh is the best I have and She is really damn good. Lets cut down to the main reason we are both here. This isn't your time Captain Bridger. Not sure if right dimension either but… we are here to help get back to your time line. Now I will explain more on who we are but we need to come aboard. Tosh has to run a program and get you back on your way."

"HA! Tell Tosh she has been unlocked." Lucas unlocked the databases and started to do his searches. He typed when there was a small Japanese character on his screen laughing and locking him out again.

"Tosh says you have to do better then that." Jack grinned and waited for Bridger to allow them to dock. "Permission to come aboard sir?" Jack playfully saluted at Bridger.

"Very well. If you don't mind coming unarmed." Captain Bridger requested

"Just make sure the welcoming party has their guns on stun." Jack ended the transmission and looked back at his crew. "Alright, time to get them back to their time."

"Just like that? Jack, we can't control the rift." Gwen was confused. Jack made it seem as if he was a lord of time and space.

"I know. We have to get onboard. There's a hitchhiker on board that came through the rift. Energy level reads throughout the submarine. The sooner we find it, the sooner we can leave."

"We are just going to leave them here?" Gwen was getting upset. All Jack cared about was this hitchhiker. What about the crew?

"Yes. After we retcon them. Do you have a problem with that?"

"They have families and…."

"I am ordering you to step back. If you can not do that then I will leave you inside this submarine while Ianto and I carry out the mission. Is that understood?" Jack yelled and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Ianto had to calm him down.

"We will do everything we can. But we have to capture what came through the rift first." Jack calmly said. Gwen eyes couldn't possibly get any larger as she nodded. Jack walked towards his controls and looked back to see the two still standing there. "I promise we will do everything we can. But we can't also have a set of older twins walking around interrupting timelines. There is no other choice but to erase their memories." Jack turned the helm controls and headed towards the launch bay of the seaQuest. The locking gears and seals were heard as the green light was indicating the team that it was safe to exit. "Lets go." Jack unarmed himself and opened up the hatch door. Ianto followed, removing his semi automatics from under his waistcoat. Gwen exited last and was surprised to see Ianto and Jack with their hands up.

"Gentleman.. If you pull out handcuffs it will make the heat level go up!" Jack was padded down and hands searched his pockets. "Hey hey!" Jack felt hands on his trousers pockets and tried to look at who pinched him. The others were searched as well as the security team reported to their lieutenant.

"They are unarmed

Lt. Brody." A seaman reported as Lt. Brody stepped aside to let Captain Bridger through.

"Of course we are unarmed. Captain Bridger, I am hurt. But being surrounded by these many men with guns made it up."

"Sir" Ianto warned.

"Captain Bridger, this is my second, Ianto Jones. And Weapons tech and combat instructor Gwen Cooper." Gwen gave Jack a look at the introductions but he must of have a reason for this.

"Pleasure Captain Bridger. Mind if we can put our arms down now?" Ianto stated and Bridger nodded.

"Now we have to talk. How do you know about us when we are in the past?" Bridger crossed his arms and studied the man in front of him. A part of him was telling him not to believe him. Captain Jack Harkness. Sounded like a name he made up.

"One of your crew men told me everything." Jack smiled. Bridger frowned at the thought that his crew would betray the UEO and reveal secrets. But…

"wait a minute. Who? It is 2008. The UEO or the seaQuest is still just an idea." Bridger ran his hand through his hair. "Brody, I want who ever revealed us under arrest. Who was it Captain Harkness?"

"Darwin."

.

.

* * *

><p>AH! Darwin? I know right? All will be explained soon.. Very soon. But hitchhiker? What could it be? Hmm.. And will Gwen go against Jack and let the crew know. Oh ideas.. Ideas.. Ideas! AND Torchwood did have a submarine! The Torchwood book Another Life, the sub is mentioned! But it also says it was for two. But I made it to fit 3! Besides, the Stinger was made to hold one but then in season 2 is held up like 3 people! So there! J<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Wormhole Gateway**

Chapter 3

Back! With faster updates because my muse is going insane being at home! Here we go!.. BUT FIRST...Shout out to everyone who has read this! Alerts and Hits and Reviews are just too awesome for words! Internet hug! A special shout out for an awesome person who offered their BETA services. **darkin520,** Thank you. I learned so much in this chapter alone. Tu es Amazing.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Darwin?" Bridger placed his hands on his hips and turned towards the moonpool area. How could…. If Jack found Darwin before, it would have been before the 2018 departure since…it's 2008! Bridger shook his head and turned back towards Jack. "Is this some kind of joke? How could Darwin tell anyone _anything_? Lt Brody, please escort our guests back to their submarine." Bridger saw his security crew raise their weapons at the trio in front of them. The Torchwood team once again raised their arms up.

"Captain Bridger, believe me, it is no joke. Let me talk to Darwin." Captain Jack took a step forward, but was soon faced with a gun at his face. Lt. Brody didn't take any chances; these people could be very dangerous.

"Captain Bridger said to escort you back," Lt Brody said. He switched his gun from stun to kill. "Now, let's go." Brody motioned with his head for them to head back.

"Promise you personally?" Jack winked at Brody.

"Move!" Brody ordered. He took one step towards Jack and grabbed onto his coat to turn him around. Brody pressed the gun to Jack's back. Jack looked at his team when the other security crewmen came closer to them. Suddenly, with a nod from Jack, all three attacked. Ianto grabbed the gun from one of the crewman and pulled him close, using it as a shield. Gwen elbowed a nearby crewman and knocked him down to the floor. She quickly grabbed the weapon and held it against the fallen crewmember. Jack was the last to move and overtook Brody by pulling his arm forward and flipping him to the side. The remaining team all set their weapons to kill and took aim. Captain Bridger took a step forward.

"Lower your weapons, Captain Harkness."

'Captain… just ask Darwin about Torchwood. Please? We are wasting time!"

"Please, listen to us. I know how crazy this sounds, but it is what we do. We deal with this every day. It's our job," Gwen tried to reason with the team and the Captain. Bridger took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling of the Launch Bay. The Torchwood team was outnumbered, but instead of trying to escape, they were still standing there, wanting to help. Bridger picked up his PAL and turned it on.

"Lucas?" Bridger called.

"Yea?" Lucas replied in a foul mood.

"Meet us at the moonpool," Bridger ordered and ended the call before Lucas could ask why.

"Captain, lower your weapon. I'll take you to Darwin." Bridger waited for their compliance. Jack turned to his team and nodded. Bridger ordered his team to lower their own weapons and help the fallen back up. "Follow me." Bridger took lead and headed towards the moonpool. Brody stayed with Bridger to offer protection from Torchwood.

"He doesn't trust us that much, does he?" Gwen asked Jack. She kept her voice down so no one else could hear their conversation.

"_I_ wouldn't trust us," Ianto added dryly. "No one does really."

"Who is Darwin?" Gwen asked.

"We're old friends, Darwin and me. Had a place in the Greenland. Rented condos. Caught a movie," Jack joked.

"Honestly, Jack, you still have secrets?"

"Nope, he told me," Ianto added and smiled. Jack laughed at the comment. He knew Gwen would get mad for not knowing.

"You told him?"

"He talks in his sleep," Ianto joked.

"Don't get much sleep when Ianto is around, now do we?" Jack grinned. Gwen rolled her eyes. They heard a small giggle and knew it was Tosh coming through their headset.

"Did _you_ know, Tosh?"

_"We all imagine they didn't get much sleep. Remember when you wore the suit twice?"_ Tosh said through their headset

"I was not going to wear Jack's clothes. Too big around the hips."

"Hey!" Jack looked at Ianto. Before he could say anything, Bridger coughed to get their attention.

"When you are all ready, we are here." Bridger crossed his arms while leaning on the edge of the moonpool.

Arriving at the moonpool, Gwen expected to see someone that looked like a person named Darwin. They all look like medical staff. A woman with curly hair was talking to a teenage boy wearing a baseball jersey. He could have been her son. Gwen tried to absorb everything she was seeing. If this was a naval vessel, then why this many civilian people onboard?

"Hello, there. Who are you?" Jack asked the woman in the lab coat.

"Chief medical officer and head of science department, Dr. Kristen Westphalen." Kristin extended her hand out to greet the captain.

"That's a mouth full," Jack flirted a bit with Kristin. "Captain Jack Harkness. British _and _married?"

"Jack," Ianto warned. Jack laughed and saw Bridger giving him a stern look. Jack cleared his throat and looked at the teenager.

"You must be Lucas." Jack extended his hand towards the teen.

"Chief computer analyst, Lucas Wolenczak. And you must think I drive the _seaQuest_ in reverse." Lucas crossed his arms across his chest and didn't take the hand.

"Cheer up. It happens to everyone." Jack clapped his hands hard and looked around. "So where's Darwin?"

Lucas looked at Bridger and got a nod as a response. Lucas tapped the water three times and crossed his arms again. He was being defensive and didn't like being embarrassed in front of the crew by the Torchwood captain. Kristen placed her hand on Lucas' shoulder and turned to the Captain.

"Why is Darwin important to you?" Kristin asked

"He is a great shark hunter." Jack was keeping his secrets a secret. Gwen saw a shadow moving in the water. Then a fin appeared. She took a step back from the pool and looked at Bridger.

"That a shark?" Gwen pointed to the fin in the water.

"A shark? No, it's a huge goldfish." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Lucas!" Both Kristin and Bridger warned Lucas to behave.

"I have a right to know what they want with Darwin!" One thing Lucas was that he was protective of Darwin.

"Actually, I have been wondering how Darwin knows Captain Harkness. Captain Harkness claims Darwin told him about us."

"Call me Jack. And there's Darwin! Hey there buddy!" Jack extended his hand out to the dolphin that came out of the water and allowed Jack to rub his melon.

"Jack… _that's _Darwin." Gwen was shocked. She expected someone…_human_!

"Whoa, okay, so tell me, Darwin told you about us? Great. What did you use? Hand signs?" Lucas questioned the captain.

"Actually, he spoke to me." Jack crossed his arms and looked down at Lucas. "Why do you use hand signs?"

"Right. Look, if this is 2008, I was six-years old and I knew that technology wasn't even invented until I invented it later!"

"Lucas…" Bridger's tone was a fatherly warning.

"They shut us out from our own system! Now they are onboard demanding everything. General Thomas came onboard with the same attitude. Then, he arrested Darwin thinking he was some sort of spy!" Lucas outburst was everything Bridger was thinking.

"I agree with Lucas, Captain. Maybe they are from Section Seven," Brody added, also thinking the same thoughts.

"Section Seven? Please. They don't have this great a taste in leadership, let alone politics." Jack grinned.

"Everyone, calm down. Lucas, turn the vocorder on. Ask Darwin." Bridger wanted this resolved now.

"See this. This is the only thing that allows Darwin to talk to anyone, invented by _me._' Lucas held the yellow device up for them to see and then turned it on. "There are speakers throughout the moonpool area. This device picks up the clicks and whistles. It goes through the speakers and comes out in English, one hundred twenty-five words in English so far. Of course, what do you expect from someone who graduated from Stanford with a degree in Artificial Intelligence?"

"Lucas," Bridger warned again.

"Darwin., do you know who this is?" Lucas spoke into the vocorder.

"Captain Jack. Torch. Wood," Darwin responded.

"He could have overheard us talking. That doesn't prove…hey!" Jack took the vocorder from Lucas and turned the device off.

"Well, Stanford graduate, ever seen anything like this?" Jack pulled up his coat sleeve to reveal a wrist strap device on his left wrist. He opened the flap and revealed a small, coin-like computer. Jack typed in a few commands and looked at Lucas. "Don't mind if I use your speakers, do you?" Jack entered the final codes on his strap and pointed it to Darwin.

"So, Darwin, this better?"

"Much better, Captain Jack. Understand Darwin more," Darwin spoke more clearly and more human. The voice coming from the speakers came through as if someone had their phone on speaker.

"But…how?.." Lucas was now shocked. The scientist in him took over and wanted to learn how the device worked.

"Your yellow box is a nice piece of work, but mine is better," Jack gloated as Bridger looked at Darwin surprised.

"Darwin, you know Jack from the past then?" Bridger asked

"Yes, Bridger." Darwin responded.

"But you came from the future as well?"

"Yes, Bridger"

"How did you do that, old friend?"

"Rift. Energy. Went out to feed. Found shark. Shark hunter Darwin. Energy around sea. Energy. Came through. Darwin stuck. Meet Jack after in old new waters. Captain Jack help Darwin return home. Jack ask questions. Darwin answered. Darwin came back after. Before world power explode," Darwin answered. Lucas shook his head and wondered how that small device was doing all this translation.

"Wait, Darwin, what does my room look like, and what do we play in there?" Lucas asked a question that only Darwin would know. He was testing Jack's device. He still didn't trust him.

"Lots. Computers. Keys. Magazine skin female. Tony. Small room. Flash. Cards. Game. Lucas cheats. Darwin wins," Darwin answered. Lucas took a step back. That device was…. _real_. Lucas turned to Bridger who was also surprised by all this.

"The rift opened with almost the same energy reading the _seaQuest _traveled through. It was a risk to send Darwin back because we honestly don't know where the rift would open. It is something we don't understand, but Darwin was sure he would end up back home," Ianto explained, remembering the day he found a dolphin in their lower levels.

"Rift?" Bridger asked.

"A wormhole, a crack that opens between time and space dimensions. We knew that the rift opens around our headquarter base, so we monitor it. It is what we do. Torchwood monitors and collects whatever is brought back. In this case, it was Darwin. My wrist strap notified me when he arrived a few months ago. This device also let me communicate with him because the energy that was coming from him was not of our time. The read-out was also from another dimension," Jack explained. "It is every unpredictable and the best we can do is be there after it opens. Darwin here predicted the exact rift energy flow."

"So, you sent him back not knowing…" Lucas was shocked. "Darwin could have ended up anywhere!"

"There is no need to be upset. Please?" Gwen felt the tension in the room between Jack and the teenage boy. "This proves that Darwin can sense the rift energy. And maybe help us send you back to your time."

"Rift. Energy. Frequency. Signal. Same. _SeaQuest._ Darwin. Knew. When Open. Darwin swim back."

"Smart dolphin," Bridger sighed and rubbed Darwin's nose. Jack turned off his device and rolled his coat sleeve back down.

"Now, could we now discuss what is happening, _without _the guns here?" Jack motioned with his head towards the security team. Bridger nodded his head and sent the team away. "There is something else I need to tell you without panicking your crew."

" Commander Ford?" Bridger spoke into his PAL unit.

"Captain," Ford's voice came through.

"Meet me in the wardroom."

"Aye, sir." Bridger placed is PAL unit back on his belt and rubbed his chin. "Alright, let's go." Bridger motioned the Torchwood Team towards the corridor. Bridger waited until the team was on their way and turned to Lucas. "We are going to have a long talk about your behavior after this is all over." Bridger left the moonpool area and joined the Torchwood team. Kristin sighed and placed her hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"I know we all care about Darwin, but he wouldn't put Darwin in any danger." Kristin smiled at Lucas and went back to her slides she had to study.

"Hey, Luc… who's your new friends… the chick is hot!" Tony came into the moonpool area, looking for Lucas.

"They are _not_ my friends." Lucas clenched his teeth. There was something about them he just didn't trust.

"Well, that one there is hot!" Tony tried to get a better look, but they were already out of sight. Tony whistled and turned to Lucas. "Think she might like me?"

"What do you want, Tony?" Lucas was annoyed now.

"My laptop isn't working. You did something funny to it? I get a message by a cartoon character saying ,  
>'Sorry, not now.' "<p>

"No. It wasn't me. It's _them_. And I am going to find out what they are hiding." Lucas stormed off to his quarters. He was going to do everything he could to unlock the system and find out what Torchwood really was about. He had to protect his family.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Oy, you all have no idea how excited I get ending it in somewhat cliffhangers. :) But see, Darwin knows alot! But what do you guys think? Review button below and let me know... Thanks again for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Commander Ford stared at the computer screen in the conference room, really not thinking of anything as he stared at the screen. How could depending on computers and technology actually be their own downfall? A result of their own destruction. And who survived? Two teenage kids. _Kids_!

Two kids like Lucas who absorbed everything techno and gadget as a way of life. The survival to the best fighter was all it came down to. He remembered when he was younger, one of his dreams was to walk the steps of the Washington monument and close his eyes at the steps, feeling the history of the place and a place where dreams come true. And now, two kids were fighting giant robots, destroying everything. And now, as he was informed by the bridge, they were in the year 2008.

'Wake up, Jonathan; it's all a bad dream', he whispered to himself and turned when he saw the hatch door start to open.

Captain Bridger stepped inside the room and stood by the door to let the team in. Ford stood at attention while the visitors looked around. The man in an old RAF coat walked up to Ford and smiled.

"Hello there, nice uniform; fitting. Captain Jack Harkness." Jack extended his hand to shake Ford's.

"Commander Jonathan Ford." Ford shook his hand and returned his stance. He was taken aback from the Captain's introduction.

"Is he always like that?" Captain Bridger closed the hatch and asked Ianto, who was adjusting his tie.

"Never ends. Jack, we have work to do," Ianto answered and walked to the computer screen on the wall. He tapped on his comm unit and saw Tosh appear on the screen. He saw Owen, was working on another computer, in Tosh's station.

"Right. Well, Commander Ford, this is Commando Ianto…"Jack joked

"Sir," Ianto warned once more.

"Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper. And on screen is the beautiful Toshiko Sato and her sidekick Owen Harper," Jack finished the introductions, smiling because Owen hated being called just Owen.

"Oy, that's Doctor Owen Harper," Owen leaned over to see the screen. Tosh rolled her eyes and moved her camera to get only herself on screen.

"Sir, what's going on?" Commander Ford stood by his Captain and asked.

Bridger briefly gave his XO an explanation of their current situation. Ford gave Bridger a look of disbelief, but Bridger ensured his commander that everything was true.

"Could have been worse, actually, could've ended up with dinosaurs. Good source of protein because all the plants were toxic. Ever try cooking a raptor? They are…"

"Alright. You have us here. What is going on?" Bridger did not like losing this much control. He didn't understand how Captain Harkness just went on and made jokes. Bridger always had control of everything. This was his boat!

"The energy we read off the _seaQuest _back at our base should have given us two different levels of energy," Jack walked towards the monitor. "Show them Tosh." Tosh nodded and the monitor split in two, keeping her feed on her while the other feed was showing the read-outs of what they saw. The screen showed something that look like a graph. Two blue lines were almost following the same path while a red line was going all over the place.

"This blue one was an old energy read from Darwin when we found him. And the read-out next to his is the _seaQuest_ energy. It is identical because each timeline has their own energy around it. Earth level is high due to all the life forms in the air and water. But this line shows that it is also a different dimension. You are back on Earth, all right but a different Earth. _Mine_."

"This is not even the Earth we knew in 2008?" Ford asked as he had to sit down. Gwen took a seat as well, being the morale support of the team.

"Nope. Darwin did give us information on names. We researched them and we need to see if anything matches to confirm that this is not your Earth," Ianto added. "Tosh…." Tosh nodded onscreen and pulled out the file she had on Darwin. The list appeared onscreen.

"Darwin told us about Kuril Trench and about a space ship. Well, his terminology was ET. But that was recovered in 1996. Good memories of that time actually. But, Darwin also gave us names. Captain Bridger, Nathan Bridger- born 1963. Graduated from Yale. Married to Jasmine Cortes. Work as an accountant advisor. Pretty sure that's not the path you chose since it's _Captain _Bridger." Jack smiled and moved on to the other names.

"Not sure if this is true; you can confirm this for me - Nelson and Kristin Westphalen, lives in Britain and is a bank teller. The kid back there, Lucas Wolenczak, is in foster care after his parents robbed a national bank in New York."

"None of that is true." Bridger shook his head. Their lives went completely different.

"We ran each organization name Darwin gave us through the system and nothing came up. No plans for an organization called the UEO. No information of a decade of a third world war, as Darwin said," Tosh added.

"This is the reason why so there is so much secrecy. I can't trust anyone trying to contact outside these waters. Crossing timelines and dimensions can cause massive panic. We have enough alien invasion here to add time travel into all this. So the faster we get done here, the faster everyone can go home," Jack said.

"You need to do something here?" Captain Bridger asked. "You said something about another energy read-out?"

"Nothing gets pass by your captain, does it?" Jack winked at Ford. "Tosh, other read-out on screen." Tosh changed back to an actual photo of the _seaQuest_, taken when they appeared. "There. Changing filter view shows another read-out. The traveling did some damage to the hull right here." Jack pointed to the section of the hull near the launch bay doors. "It is something not from your time and not from ours. The energy is new. But it entered the _seaQuest_. This other read-out shows the mass entered through the damaged part of the hull. And your outer skin is impressive. Repairs itself?" Jack asked.

"Yes. It is a living hull that surrounded the whole boat." Bridger kept looking at the screen. He crossed his arms and looked back at the team. "Do you think the hull ate it?"

"No. This shows why." Jack saw the monitor change and showed a new energy surrounding the _seaQuest_. "It's inside. I do not know what life form it is or what compound it is. Could take on human form. Could be gas. Could be in the water. What we do know is that it cannot leave. It needs the oxygen here. And it's surrounded by water, so it has no choice to stay here. This is where we come in. We have equipment to hunt for it. Call us an exterminator for the alien kind. Who are you going to call?" Jack tried to joke, but Bridger wasn't amused.

"What gives, Tosh? I was checking and…" Owen yelled out when Tosh moved him away from a monitor.

"Move… he didn't…" Tosh moved the monitor back to her seat and started to type on another keyboard.

"I didn't do anything!" Owen yelled, but Tosh shook her head.

"No, he did!" Tosh pointed to the screen and looked at her previous monitor, talking to the team.

"Tosh? What happened?" Ianto looked at the screen and tapped on his comm.

"Someone hacked into this feed. They listened to this whole conversation." Tosh adjusted her glasses

"Who could do that? Do you think it's the alien?" Gwen asked.

"No. Let me show you…." Tosh keyed in a few commands, and an image appeared on the screen. Lucas looked shocked as his laptop screen split in three, and he was suddenly face to face with Captain Bridger and everyone else in the room. He also got a look at Tosh, who didn't look happy. No one was happy. Lucas smiled from being surprised.

"Damn it Lucas," Bridger mumbled and shook his head. "End this connection and wait in your quarters."

"Captain, I was just worried that…"

"That was an order, Lucas."

"Yes, sir." Lucas cut his signal off.

"The boy wonder is good." Jack grinned. "Unless you are losing your touch, Tosh?"

"He is good. Maybe he could help us." Tosh knew that the kid was not going to give up easily. Maybe she could have him on her side, and they could work together on this.

"What do you need from us?" Bridger couldn't believe this. On top of everything; the world could be ending, but he still had to deal with a rebellious teenager.

"Just let us do our job. Gwen and Ianto need to get our gear from the Falcon. Once we have everything, we will go around the boat and find that pest for you all," Jack said.

"Commander, inform Brody to help with the investigation. And escort them back to their sub. Make sure no one else knows what's going on except for Brody. Have them set up in the moon pool and send Kristin down to Lucas' quarters. I will inform her there."

"Yes, sir." Ford nodded and finally convinced himself he was stuck in a dream. All this could not be happening. None of this.

"Gwen, Ianto, go with the commander. Sir, if I could have a word?" Jack asked. Gwen and Ianto followed the commander out, and Jack shut the door. "Tosh, a word alone with the Captain?" Tosh onscreen nodded and shut the connection down, making the screen go black.

"Captain to captain talk. I know how this all looks." Jack placed his hands in his coat.

"A bit insane on your part, but I figure you know more about this than we do. We only had one contact with an alien form, and that was handled blindly. We had no idea how to handle it. Scared most of all. We didn't know anything about them," Bridger admitted. Aliens…time travel. What's next? An immortal highlander?

"It's human nature to be scared of the things we do not understand. We have the toughest job there is. Making decisions that sometimes are the hardest decisions we can make. All for what is best for our team."

"I feel there's more to this conversation," Bridger said.

"I can't guarantee to get you all home. The rift is unpredictable. And it took Darwin a couple of weeks before the right dimension opened."

"He was never gone for that long. Lucas checks on him every hour when he's out."

"I see the kid is attached to him. Darwin kept talking about Lucas. Probably was only gone a few minutes in your time line, but here, it was weeks. That's time travel. Gone for days, back in seconds. I knew this doctor that…." Jack grinned at the memory

"You are talking about a Plan B. I have considered a different outcome for this if we couldn't get back to our time. _If_ we cannot go back to our own time, we would have to stay here," Bridger kept the conversation on topic.

"But not here. You see, all this would have to be hidden, and trying to hide anything from the Americans is tough work. We can hide the shuttles at our base and wait for the rift to open. But the _seaQuest_ is too large for us…and too large not to be detected. We could protect you as much as we can, but if anyone were to discover the _seaQuest_…."

"Capture _and_ question," Bridger said. We would be lab rats. Everything they would do to them in the name of science.

"And if the technology gets in the wrong hands, we could really be seeing World War III. There is only one thing we can really do."

"Destroy the _seaQuest_." Bridger looked around the room. His boat. His dream. To destroy it… again. "Captain Harkness, I appreciate everything you are saying regarding our future, but one problem at a time. Find your alien. Then we can have this talk again." Bridger ran his hand through his hair. "Right now, I have genius teenager to deal with."

"Mind if I join you? It will take a few to set up, and it might go faster if we had a genius helping us set up." Bridger just waved to Jack to follow him out the room.

.

.

.

Lucas paced around his room and was tempted to lift up the laptop screen again. He couldn't believe this. Time travel and dimension travel all in one. The greatest science experiment ever, and there was nothing he could do about it. And his other self?! Meeting the Lucas of this world would be a trip! He would so question everything and wonder if he was also a genius like himself. He laughed as he remembered his parents. Bank robbers! He turned again and saw his wall computer blink. "YES!" Lucas cheered as his other computer was finished with the download.

"Fix my laptop yet, Luc?" Tony leaned in, followed by Dagwood, who was eating a sub sandwich.

"Lucas can fix anything." Dagwood spoke slowly and smiled at his blonde friend.

"Stop calling me Luc, and maybe I would listen to you sometimes." Lucas typed on his other computer and cheered. "She thinks she's so smart!"

"Who?" Tony saw the screen and saw an Asian girl in glasses moving the hair out of her face. "You fixed the computer to have some sex chat with her. And you didn't invite me?!"

"She's very pretty," Dagwood commented.

"Yea. She is. I… no. I mean. She is the one with the team that came onboard. They shut us out of everything, but when she latched on to my signal, I piggied her back and stole her information. Everything she has researched I have now. 3... 2... 1. Deleted my signal. Oh, I am good!"

"Lucas has a pig?"

"No, Dagwood. I think he didn't mean that. Right, Luc?" Lucas was too busy to reply to Tony. He opened the files and started to skim through them.

"Torchwood is massive," Lucas eyes widened. Top secret British stuff!

"Torchwood?" Dagwood and Tony asked.

"The team that came onboard. Look. They go back decades!" Lucas pointed to his monitor and showed Tony. "This is so awesome. I will know everything they are planning for us." Lucas tried to read everything he could, but a knock on his door stopped him. He turned to see Captain Bridger and Captain Harkness enter the cabin.

"Woa. You are a big fellow! Captain Jack Harkness. And your name?" Jack grinned at Dagwood, who looked at his hand suspiciously. He wiped his hand on his uniform and shook the captain's hand tightly.

"Dagwood."

"Quite a grip!"

"Sorry." Dagwood looked down and away from the captain. He didn't want to hurt him.

"Maybe we should arm wrestle later. And who are you?" Jack extended his hand again.

"Tony Piccolo. Stowaway," Tony joked. Jack grinned at the shorter man who reminded him of Owen. Same tough as nails, sarcastic attitude.

"Tony, Dagwood, I need to talk to Lucas alone." Bridger motioned the two towards the hatch door.

"We were learning about Torchwood," Dagwood said, making Lucas cringe a bit. Leave it for Dagwood to just be Dagwood. Tony saw the face that Bridger had, a face that would make anyone give in if they were integrated with that face.

"Hey, Dag, let's go get some food." Tony motioned for Dagwood to follow him

"But I have food here and…" Tony took the sandwich and tossed it in the bin.

"We need to get more food for Dagwood." Tony grabbed Dagwood by his hand and led him out of the room.

"Interesting crew you keep around, Captain Bridger." Jack laughed at the antics going on in the room. There was another knock at the door, and Kristin came into the room.

" Lieutenant Brody said to come by," Kristin said as she came through the door.

"Must thank Lieutenant Brody." Jack extended his hand to help her down the steps. Kristin blushed while Bridger just rolled his eyes once more. Ianto was right, he never stops.

"Lucas, we need to talk," Bridger began.

.

.

.

Tim O'Neil was zipping up his uniform from a quick stop at the restroom. He entered his code and water ran through the faucet. Placing his glasses down on the sink he splashed some water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He was so tired. He stretched his neck and looked up at the ceiling vent. He thought he heard a noise. He looked at the vent again and saw something come down. Before he could reach for his PAL, it surrounded him in a cloud of fog. Tim couldn't move or talk. His mouth opened involuntarily as the fog entered his body. Tim screamed in his head to move. To run. To scream as the fog entered him, but soon Tim didn't think anything anymore.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Oh I know its been such a wait but please forgive me for this added cliffy! hehehe. I wish to thank everyone whos reviewed and favorited and followed and hit and lurks and.. everything! Thank you! I am putting my notes at the end of each chapter so ya all can hear my ramble off after each story. :)<p>

SPECIAL THANKS TO THE BEST FASTEST BETA IN THE WHOLE MILK WAY darkin520! I so hope I am answering all the questions here. People who know Torchwood know they are not a bunch of lovely people. They make section 7 look like fluffy bunnies. :) But thank you once again!

I will answer all your reviews from this time forward on here. So ask anything you want and review and I SHALL Answer! If not, then you can take this page, print it, take it to Judge Matis and demand answers! hehehe. Thanks everyone for still following me here! Time to hit the small review button and share your thoughts with me... Any... :) THANKS!


End file.
